ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! The Perfect Dynasty!
Overview Yu-Gi-Oh! The Perfect Dynasty! was a Roleplay conducted by StarlightSG, Makkassu2000, AuraLord25, and many others, which ran from the 25th July, 2018, to the 23rd of June, 2019. It followed 4 Seasons (Each having rougly 2 arcs in them), and although Season 3 was never finished and Season 4 never began, the full story for each season was planned and therefore they can be documented in detail here. This roleplay was noteable for introducing various cosmic plots and objects which were first introduced in Yu-Gi-Oh! HYPERFORCE by StarlightSG, and had the more protagonists and antagonists than the other 2 Roleplays in this series, and the HYPERFORCE! fanfiction it was based on. Introduction Zorc, Darkness, and The Great Embodiment of Chaos are rounded together in the middle of a desert in an unknown point of time. They come together and use a ritual to revive Z-One, Don Thousand, and Zarc from different points in time and bring them to their current point. They then use their combined abilities to create a new threat... Season 1 - The Perfect Dynasty After Dre is saved by Reyalp Ayakashi from imprisonment, and meeting with Aura Nebula, Evan Akahira, CJ, and Oda, the group travel to a portal in the Xyz Dimension. They go through into a pocket universe, and they encounter Dyansty for the first time. Dynasty explains why he gathered them all there: He has seen into the future, and perceives everyone in the group as a threat, and he must destroy them all. He shows his power by revealing a monster he created: The Minotaur, and Reyalp is revealed to be misleading the group. Dre, CJ, and Aura team on the Minotaur, and eventually defeat it, but only barely. The group escape and are brought to the Synchro Dimension. There, they discover it is Evan's home dimension, and meet Yuno Excuses, a professional Riding Duelist. Neo Domino City is placed under alien threat by a being calling himself 'the Voidlord', whom uses violence over Dueling to achieve his goals. Here, he is to kill young girl named Mia, as he claims that she has untapped psychic power, which could potentially rival Dynasty's. Evan, Oda, CJ, and Yuno protect Mia the best they can, whilst Reyalp explains to Aura and Dre that hee mislead them because Dynasty promised to return his kidnapped sister, Sicily Ayakashi, to him if he did; a promise Dynasty did not keep. It is now that Dynasty's true intention was revealed: Whilst the group was in Dynasty's pocket universe, he took control of Dre's mind in secret. He uses Dre's body to travel to a distant world, to seize a one-of-a-kind weapon called the Void Caller, a weapon which can create a spacial rift with properties similar to, but not as powerful as, a black hole. Armed with an army of Voidwalkers, he defeats the unnamed planet's armies and steals the weapon. Upon returning to the Synchro Dimension's Earth, he leads an attack on the planet with an army of Voidwalkers. As he is about to unleash the Void Caller, he is confronted by Yuno Excuses, Evan, Oda, Reyalp, and Aura. To humour them, he promises to end the attack if Yuno can defeat him. They duel and he subsequently defeats her, and unleashes the Void Caller; a traumatic action that snaps Dre out of the mind control. Reyalp unleashes his dimension jumper to bring every member of the group into the Xyz Dimension once more, leaving the Synchro Dimension to be inevitably destroyed and made extinct. In the Xyz Dimension, the group lay low and decide what to do next. Eventually arguments break out and the group seems to separate -- That is, until a face familiar to Reyalp returns: His sister, Sicily. She recognizes Dre as the one who decimated the Synchro dimension, and they Duel, which results in a draw. Sicily then runs off and is chased by Reyalp. Running down an alleyway, she bumps into a clutzy boy, who introduces himself as Damian. Sicily, Damian, and Reyalp converse and get to know each other. Damian is introduced as a remnant of the Synchro dimension, who escaped at the last second through Reyalp's dimension jump. The group decide to reside at a hotel, using the little money they have, and decide to create a plan against Dynasty. When they decide to use the Void Caller, against him, Dre admits that it stopped working after his one use. They then begin to wonder what Dynasty's plan in the long run is, when Dre mentions that a few years ago a being called The Great Embodiment of Chaos attempted to destroy the Constellation Dimension using some divine power, but was stopped by the Constellation World Champion Yufa Goyami, so Dynasty may be after something similar or the same. After Damian runs off, traumatized by the memories of his family being killed by the Void Caller, he meets a young woman with dark purple hair, who proceeds to demand where Dre is, and after being threatened with physical violence finally gives up the group's location. She arrives at the hotel they are staying at, and Dre says hello... To his sister, Syl. After catching up, she confirms Dre's suspicion and introduces the 8 pieces of universal HYPERFORCE: The HYPERFORCE of Chaos, which was used by The Great Embodiment of Chaos, and its opposite, the HYPERFORCE of ZeXaL, used by the famous duelist Yuma Tsukumo some few centuries ago; The HYPERFORCE of Numeron, which was used to a small extent by Don Thousand, and the HYPERFORCE of Judgement; The HYPERFORCE of Knowledge, and its opposite the HYPERFORCE of Emotion; and the last pair, the HYPERFORCE of Peace, and its opposite the HYPERFORCE of War. She then admits that she knows the general location of at least 1 HYPERFORCE: In the Equilibrium Dimension. They all decide to venture to the Equilibrium Dimension's Draknell City, however Dynasty interrupts their dimension jump and separates Dre from the rest of the group... Season 1 to be finished later. The Perfect Dynasty!